Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of material handling hoppers and, more particularly, to a hopper release system for a material handling hopper.
Material hoppers are used to store and/or transport a wide range of materials in an installation. Hoppers may be employed to store and transport raw material, finished products and/or waste materials. In many cases, a hopper is loaded with material in one location and transported to another location for unloading. Typically, the hopper is carried by a forklift and pivoted, or rotated about, a base allowing the material to spill out to a desired area. Each hopper includes a manually operated release mechanism. After transporting to a desired position, an operator alights from the forklift to release the hopper to spill any material contained therein.